Harry's worst habbit.
by W'rkncacnter
Summary: Why is Harry in Myrtle's washroom. The same reason she went there while she was alive. No, not to cry, buit rather, to Smoke cigaret's. The worst part come;s at the end. Note, this fic is not ment to be take Seriously. PG–13 for smoking of tabaco b


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Ms. Rowling does.  
  
_______________________________  
  
Chapter One: I Started When I Was Five.  
  
Harry Potter was searching through the pockets, in his School Robe's. Damn, must he left them in my other Robe. he said, he was in Moaning Myrtle's Second Floor Wash Room. Oh no, here they are. he said, pulling out a pack of Cigarets, they were Winston 100's (A\N that is the brand that my parent's used smoke.). Then he pulled out one, long thin paper rolled stick, with a filter on the end. He put it to his mouth sucked in air, while lighting it with his wand. So Myrtle, what's new that won't make you burst into tears? No wait, you've just come back from watching Prefect's Bath? he asked knowing that was the answer.  
  
So, when did the Great Harry Potter start smoking? Do your friends know Harry? Does Dumbledore know? She asked Quickly, being a Muggle born she knew the Cigaret wouldn't last for ever.  
  
Well to your first question. I started smoking when I was Five. I did so to escape the Dursley's mental and physical abuse. I can still remember that day I started, Dudley had given me his worst pounding yet. And so I had to clean up my own Blood. I think he did it because I had got strait _A_'s on my report card, and he got Strait _F_'s on his.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry knelt at the base of a Tree, scrubbing his own blood off of the tree. The tree was Dudley's new Harry hunter. After he was finished, he was supposed to go home. But as always Harry hated going home to his small diner, and the Cupboard under the stairs. So he stayed and played on the play ground equipment. He did so for half an Hour, till some Seventh graders called him over to the tree, under which they stood.  
  
Hey, kid! Why, aren't you having your mum, or at least the school nurse, take care of those wound's? asked one of them, all the time pointing to the fresh wounds on Harry's face and the other 90% of his viewable skin.  
  
Well, to make things clear. One, My Mum and dad Died in a car crash when I was one. So I live with my Aunt and Uncle who hate me. Two, they aren't as bad the wound's given to me by my uncle Harry explained.  
  
So why do you put up with it? Surly you have proof that he hit's you? one of the boy's asked. When my dad started to hit me, they were down on him within twelve day's. By the way, my name is Eric Blane.  
  
Harry Potter, nice to meet you. he said and shook hands with the boy. The other's introduced themselves as Matt Blane, James Douglas, and William Wallace who was named after the historic Scottish warrior. As for why I don't get him in trouble, is because they are my only family. I don't want to go to an Orphanage, and if I get Vernon in trouble, Petunia will send me to one. Plus, I can take it. Harry said proudly.  
  
said William as he handed Harry a pack of cigarettes. They helped me when my parent got divorced, then when my dad started hitting me.  
  
Harry said after putting them in his pocket.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So that's how I started smoking. Harry said finishing up his semi long story.  
  
You never told me that you smoked either. Harry said switching the topic subject from him.  
  
One of the reason's I used to come here was to calm my nerve's with a cigaret. Back then it was considered okay to smoke how ever old you were you see. I was told to smoke when I got upset. she explained as they both finished their third cigaret of the hour. Harry lit up another and looked at himself in the mirror, he saw a four foot eleven young man with hauntingly green eye's, smoking a cigaret in his left hand while leaning against a counter of the sink with the other. He had cast a locking charm on the door when he came in. He looked at the door as he heard To body's pile into it.  
  
Why did Harry lock the door? He knew we had the map, and that we were going catch up to him. he heard the unmistakable voice of Ron Weasley, his best friend.  
  
Why bother trying to fathom the genus of Harry? replied the sarcastic voice of Mudblood extrodinaire, Hermione Granger. she exclainmed, the lock clicked but did not open. Harry was so scared that they would catch him smoking that he let go of the string of magic holding the door closed. Ron and Hermione were quite surprised when the door sudenly came open and they tumbled to the ground. They finally got up and saw both Harry and Myrtle with cigaret's in their hands and several cigaret but's on the floor. Hermione emedietly paled and fienghted.  
  
First I find ginny smoking, now you? WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH YOU TWO? he screamed at Harry then left carrying Hermione in his arms.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Next chapter comind soon.


End file.
